Solar cells are used to generate electrical energy from sunlight. While these cells can generate electricity from sunlight, they do not efficiently store the generated energy. As a result, the energy must be used immediately or stored in devices such as batteries. Storing large amounts of energy in batteries is impractical and expensive. An alternative to storing solar energy in a device is to convert the solar energy into a fuel that can be used at a later time. A solar fuels generator is a device that converts the energy from the sun and water into a fuel such as hydrogen fuel. As a result, there is a need for a practical solar fuels generator.